Heads on the Roundtable
A hacker enrolls at C2MH, where he vandalizes the school's website and social media. After a failed attempt at stopping him, Trina's friends abandon her and lead Trina into a depressive state. Meanwhile, the hacker messes with Debbie and Jenny who want nothing more than to date him. Plot Trina and co. ready for their first day of school. Mina and the others claim that they're going to start a club oriented on managing the school's social media, which doesn't seem to impress Trina, until Mina brings up she wouldn't have to worry about class if she joins. Upon getting to school, the girls learn that a new student has enrolled. The student introduces himself as Kirby, and the students seem to be apathetic to him. He does catch the eyes of Debbie and Jenny who try to flirt with him, but he shoots them down based on their race. The two are determine to woo him, so they could use him as a herald to build their online following. Meanwhile, the girls leave to get started on their club idea. They get the password for the school's social media accounts from Trager and they get ready to work, but they find they've been locked out of the accounts. After refreshing the page, they discover the profiles were hacked and new offensive posts were made. Trager discovers this and scolds the girls while Trina hides. The others find Trina and chastise her for not helping them. Trina claims she had no complete interest in the project and didn't want to go down because of it. The girls promptly break off their friendship with her. Things only get worse when Trager realizes Trina was also part of the group and expels her for it. We return to Debbie and Jenny as they prepare to return home. They find Kirby again and try to follow him home, but he loses them. The girls decide to go to higher ground so they have a better chance at finding Kirby, and Jenny suggests that they try the big drop at the town carnival. They go on it and find Kirby, but they drop before they could properly assess his location. We then go to Trina, who's doing everything she could to get over the loss of her friends. She attempts to connect with her older friends, but they've either lost interest or changed for the worst over years. Trina slowly begins to lose her grip on reality, to the point she dons a green hoodie and begins making sandwiches in the kitchen. Debbie and Jenny eventually find Kirby's house. They find the front door is open and they go to look for his room, also vacant. They see his computer is active and they discover a journal listing social media accounts he hacked. Kirby finds them and he chases after them. The girls run and hide in Trina's house, where they find the depressed Trina in the kitchen. Before they could explain anything, Kirby enters the house and Debbie and Jenny do whatever they could to keep themselves and Trina safe. After a while, Kirby accidentally reveals that he hacked the school's social media. Knowing full well what caused her friends to abandon her, Trina snaps out of her depressive state and attacks Kirby. Soon after, her old friends arrive, having forgot something of theirs at her house and Trina snaps at them. They promptly apologize for abandoning her after seeing she caught the true culprit. Trina forgives her friends, but makes them eat all of the sandwiches she made as a mild punishment. The news of Kirby's plan reaches Trager and he promptly undoes Trina's expulsion, but before he could inform her personally, he is arrested for managing accounts he stole from leftwing outlets. The next day, the girls return to class and Trager, through a video recording, reveals what Kirby has done and will promptly award Trina, Debbie and Jenny for finding out the truth once he's released from prison. In the credits, Kirby despairs over the loss of support from the left, but hopes he's considered the worst in his movement so he'd be remembered in that regard, but is dismayed to find that Don Lemon is ranked lower than him. It then cuts to Don Lemon crying over the rank and blaming it on the president, not realizing that the report is live. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny * Bumper Robinson: Kirby * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Erica Hubbard: Carrie * Elliot Gould: Trager * Penny Marshall: Lee * Cedric Yarborough: Don Lemon Trivia * The post-credit scene was created with Cedric Yarborough in mind. Strange noticed how both Cedric and Don Lemon sound alike and decided to make a skit on it.